Current communication systems have endeavored to efficiently communicate information to receivers, for example, selective call receivers (pagers), while providing for effective battery saving operations of the selective call receivers. With synchronous signalling and coding formats, receivers are divided into a plurality of frames (e.g., queues), each frame occurring at a predetermined period and having a predetermined maximum message information capacity, etc. Since the synchronous signals are always being transmitted, no preamble signals are required, and the selective call receivers need only to decode paging information while its preassigned frame is being transmitted.
However, varying traffic demands (the amount of message information for a group of selective call receivers) may cause the amount of message information for one group or queue of selective call receivers to exceed the maximum capacity of the frame (or queue) while another frame has available capacity. Thus, throughput is decreased by transmitting idle signals during one frame while another frame has message information exceeding its capacity.
Also, one or more radio receivers (subscribers) in the communication system may receive excessively long messages or receive messages too frequently which substantially increase the delay within the system frame for the other radio receivers that are receiving average length and frequency of messages. The resulting increase in length of the system queue is undesirable because too long a delay for radio receivers to receive messages within that frame, and any further traffic increase on that frame will quickly increase the length of the system queue beyond the system capacity.
Thus, what is needed is a communication system capable of identifying the radio receivers that are receiving above-average traffic and reassigning the radio receivers to eliminate imbalances between system frames of the communication system.